Hey Jude
by codexfawkes
Summary: Missing scene from Everyone Loves a Clown, the first appearance of Jo, Ellen and Ash. While heading to the carnival to investigate the case Dean suddenly realizes why he didn't hit on Jo.


Hey Jude

By Codexfawkes

Summary: Missing scene from Everyone Loves a Clown, the first appearance of Jo, Ellen and Ash. While heading to the carnival to investigate the case Dean suddenly realizes why he didn't hit on Jo.

AN: I own nothing, Supernatural and all characters related to it belong to Eric Kripke, Bob Singer and the fabulous people at the CW. Hey Jude obviously belongs to the Beatles.

The Impala roared down the highway away from the Roadhouse, Dean wondering at himself a little. Jo had been hot, packed one hell of a punch and definitely worth hitting on. Sure part of his backing off was a lack of ability to make the effort under the weight of his worry, grief and guilt. But there was something else, an echo of a something tickling at the back of his head. Sam shifted in his seat and coughed into his elbow. With that sound Dean was transported back to a long forgotten memory.

It was late spring and a twelve year-old Dean was shaken out of a sound sleep by his father. Sam was sick, real sick and for once Dean was truly scared. After a frighteningly fast car ride to a hospital Dean found himself being led out by a kind faced woman who had showed up with a man his father knew. John had told him to go with Mrs. Ellen and wait for him. She ushered him into a truck and took him to a dark house in the middle of nowhere. She settled him into a guest room and kindly but firmly told him to get some sleep. Dean settled on the soft twin bed, his back firmly against the headboard and eyes on the door. He sat in the darkened room waiting for news about what was wrong with Sammy and if the doctors could fix it.

After what seemed an eternity Dean's head jerked up from where it had been dozing sleepily against his chest, as the door slowly creaked open. Dean was instantly alert, swiping a hand over his eyes expecting Mrs. Ellen to be coming back. Except it wasn't her, standing there in the doorway was a little blonde girl. About Sammy's age, her pale blonde hair rumpled from sleep; the red long-john pants under a too big batman tee had him raising an eyebrow at this wide-eyed creature peering back at him. Her head tilted to the side as she looked at him for a moment before clambering onto the bed and sticking her hand out at him. "I'm Jo." She introduced. "Dean." He returned shaking her hand quickly and dropping it. "So how come you're here?" she asked settling in next to him. Dean threw her an odd look before answering. "My little brother's sick. My dad called his friend Bill and Mrs. Ellen to bring me here while the doctors work on Sammy." He explained. "Oh, you should sleep then. The house is protected from monsters, I'll protect you too." Jo told him seriously. "Monsters aren't real." Dean answered automatically. Jo rolled her expressive brown eyes at him and huffed in annoyance. "Course they are dummy, what do you think our daddies are hunting, bunnies?" she scoffed. Dean chuckled in spite of himself and snuggled down a bit deeper into the mattress. "Okay so they're real, a little thing like you is going to protect_** me**_ huh?" he asked sleepily. "Yup." Jo told him brightly.

Dean just shook his head at her and yawned, drowsiness washing over him. They settled into comfortable silence as Dean's eyes slowly slid shut and his body unwound into the bed. After a while he heard a soft voice start to sing. "Hey Jude, don't make it bad. Take a sad song and make it better. Remember to let her into your heart, then you can start to make it better." Jo sang. Dean wanted to open his eyes, to question this odd girl about why she was singing this particular song. But his tired eyes wouldn't cooperate. He felt himself drifting off to sleep and when he woke the next morning the girl was gone. The next few days passed in a rush until Sam was bundled back in the Impala, still weak but relatively okay. They headed off to Pastor Jim's for Sammy to rest up and after a few months he'd all but forgot the strange girl who'd sung him to sleep on that long awful night. Snapping back to the present Dean realized that it had been Bill and Ellen Harvelle who'd answered John's call for help and the blonde spit fire who'd somehow known the perfect song to soothe his aching soul was the same woman who'd held a gun on him and punched him in the face. Damn, she'd only gotten better with age. Suddenly this new relationship with the Roadhouse Sam seemed to be so keen on forging was a lot more appealing. He wondered what kind of music she liked now?

Fini


End file.
